Illusion's Daughter
by pinoychick101
Summary: A mysterious girl has been brought to the Pharaoh's palace as a new member of his court. She has a special ability, rarely speaks, and a mysterious past. Her previous master wants her back, but what does Atem have to say about it. Genres may change. Read to find out! ATEM X OFC! (ON HIATUS STARTING 8-16-2013)
1. Meeting the Pharaoh

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own YUGIOH or any of its characters.  
I only own my OC's and everything else you don't recognize from the anime/manga.  
Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Ancient Egypt**

_It's so bright out here. And hot too. I wish I wasn't here. No, I'm glad I'm here.  
_**Having second thoughts about coming here, Li?**_**  
**__I don't know. Was it a good idea to come here Sian?  
_**Would you have rather stayed with HIM?**_**  
**_I shudder and the tall man next to me looks down at me with concern. He lays a hand on my shoulder and I stiffen up under his touch.  
"I apologize if i startled you. Is everything alright?"  
I nod, but do not say anything. He turns me to look up at him but I keep my gaze to his slippers, my hood covering the tops of my eyes. He sighs and says,  
"Lighten up, little one. We will see the Pharaoh soon."  
I nod again, but still say nothing. I pull on the sleeves of the black robe I'm wearing, despite the desert heat. The man notices and asks,  
"Shall we change your bandages?"  
This time, I look up at him, eyes wide in fright at how he would know of my injuries. I feel a calming presence behind me and I know Sian has chosen to become known. The man looks at him, then back to me and muses,  
"Then it is true then. She has the incredible ability to bring her creatures to life without a DiaDhank."  
"My mistress needs no DiaDhank like your Pharaoh's attendents do."  
I feel Sian wrap his arms around me from behind, and I wince as my back rubs aganist his chest. He keeps his arms around me but says to the man,  
"I will take care of my mistress. Leave us and come back when we must meet with the Pharaoh."  
The man looks wary, but when Sian's blade slides into his hand a glows a dark red, he nods and leaves the tent, the warm wind blowing my hair across my face. He releases me and moves to stand in front of me. He looks down at me with his oddly colored green eyes, the color of a baby salamander after it's lived in the harsh world for a few weeks. He grips my shoulders gently and asks quietly,  
"Do you want the bandages changed?"  
I nod and before I can turn to get my bag from the mat that's laying on the sandy ground, he snags it for me, pulling it open and grabbing the jar of salve and a clean wrap of bandages. I pull my robe off, tossing it to the ground and tugging lightly on the sleeves of my black floor-length tunic. He sighs and say, "I don't know why all of a sudden you are so shy. This won't be the first time I've changed your bandages."  
I swallow and reply softly,  
"It's just not the same Sian, you know that."  
"Li would you rather it be the same, with him doing those-"  
"Stop!"  
I cry quietly, wrapping my arms around myself. I feel memories pushing aganist the block Sian and Eres put against them and I whimper.  
"I apologize, mistress. I shouldn't have said anything. Please allow me to change your bandages."  
I hear the servant's tone in his voice and I look up at him, a small nod escaping me. I turn my back to him and feel his nimble fingers unknotting the strings that keep my tunic closed. As he reaches the last string, he pulls it gently, and my tunic puddles around my feet. I untie the knot on my right shoulder and Sian and I begin peeling the soiled linens off of my scarred body. We drop them onto the floor next to my feet and Sian opoens the salve, the rich scent of herbs and mint coming out of it, and begins lathering it onto my skin. I hiss at the soothing pain it leaves on my injuries, but after a while, it becomes a faint tingling sensation. Eventually, he unpeels the new linens and I stand dead still as he begins to reapply the bandages, starting from my heels and all the way up to my neck. I carefully hold onto what he asks me to, as he pulls out roll after roll of bandages. I trust Sian with my life, and I know he will never take advantage of me, unlike HIM. He finishes, and he helps me retie the strings on my tunic. As I slip my robe back on, I stretch my arms to loosen up the bandages a little. He throws the soiled ones in my bag and closes it, just as the man from before pokes his head inside,  
"We are heading into the city now."  
I nod, pulling my hood back over my face, and take my bag from Sian, who receeds back into my mind and follow the man outside. It has darken a little since I have arrived, the time most likely being 6 or 7 o'clock. I look beyond the little camp, and see the tall walls of the city of the Pharaoh. I spot the man walking over to a chariot that had two horses stamping their impatience. I walk over to them in wonder and a tight grip on my arms stops me from getting any closer. I turn and see a gruff looking man with dark hair on his chin sneer at me,  
"Watch yourself, Illusionist spawn. We don't need you getting killed and releasing your bad luck on us all."  
I say nothing and his grip tightens still, making me cry out as his fingers are right on a injury, and I try to get out of his grip, my hood falling to my shoulders. I feel my necklace, thats concealed under my robe, warm up and my eyes change color. He gasps and hurries to release me, but it's too late as my power begins to work. His eyes blanken and he releases me and sits on the desert sand, grasping the sand and letting it run out of his fingers, muttering softly to himself. I stare down at him in pity, thinking how pathetic he looks, when I hear Sian say,  
**Li?** **Why?**_  
Did you not see what he was doing? What he called me?  
_**I did, but that doesn't mean you must use your powers on** **them!**_  
_"Child, are you alright?"  
My eyes return to their normal color and I pull my hood back over my head as I turn to face him. He eyes the man on the ground, still muttering incoherrently, and his eyebrows raise in disbelief. I say nothing and he sighs, saying,  
"Let us go, shall we? Priest Mahad is waiting for us."  
_Mahad? Sian, who is that?  
**Gods, Lia. I told you about him on the way to this dingy** **place.**  
_I grin and as i follow the man to the chariot, I reply,  
_Like I want to remember, Eres. I sometimes forget why we decided to come here.  
**We did not decide. You chose to leave that hellhole and we agreed with you.  
Sian, calm down. Nothing to get worked up about.  
I'm not getting worked up, Eres. Just venting some anger.  
**Stop it, both of you. I do not want a headache because you two start attacking each other.  
_They're both quiet and I enjoy the ride into the city in peace. I keep my gaze to the dusty floor of the chariot, but I feel the glares of the villagers on me. I tug my hood a little farther down and soon we arrive at the Palace. Royal Guards line the pathway to the entrance to the Palace and I step out of the chariot to see a man cloaked in white with a cape trailing behind. His headpeice is also white, but has a bunch of fancy golden doodads on his body. What catches my eye, though, is the necklace around his neck. It's gold and in the shape of a ring, five spiked things pointing down and a triangle with the Eye of Wdjat in the middle of it. His eyes are a deep brown and his voice is kind as he says to me,  
"Welcome to the Pharaoh's Palace. If you would follow me."  
I nod and carry my bag after him, keeping my gaze to the ground as we enter the palace. He leads me through a confusing passageway and to a room. He opens the door and gestures me in, standing in the doorway as he watches me.  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, if you would like to freshen up, the stuff for it is in the corner of the room."  
With that, he nods and closes the door. I drop my bag onto the small bed and Eres and Sian come out. They begin their work on the room, magicking and placing enchantments where they would normally place them. Soon they finish and Eres sits next to me on the bed,  
"Let's make you smell nice now!"  
I smile and she goes over to the corner of the room, her staff clanking aganist the dirt packed floor. She leans it aganist the wall and grabs a strip of linen, soaking it in the bowl of water. She wrings it out and comes back over to me, pushing my hood back and wiping my face clean of sand and dirt. I don't fight her as she pulls off my robe and I help her wipe the dirt off of me. Sian opens my bag and pulls out my only pair of nice clothing, something I've never worn before today. He brings the now brown linen to the bowl and Eres helps me into the floor-brushing dress, carefully making sure that the material of the dress doesn't disturb my bandages. She then takes my hand and hold her other hand out towards her staff. It flies into her hand and she begins magicking my scarred hands and wrapping linen around my entire hand, allowing cover of my scars but still being able to move my hand and fingers. She does the same with the other and I sit to place to put the smooth black slippers on my small feet. Sian hands me my necklace and I place it around my neck, relishing in the cool weight of it aganist my bandanged chest. Soon I'm ready. Sian lays my black hooded cape over my shoulders and I pull the hood over my head. Eres takes a step back from me and nods approvingly. I wrap the folds of the cape around me, but Eres moves forward and stops me, shaking her head softly.  
"Relax Mistress. I know this is not something you would normally wear, but this is the Pharaoh we're talking about. You look beautiful."  
"I don't need your flattery, Eres."  
I reply softly. She scoffs and turns me to Sian, who's tossing a dagger up into the air and catching it.  
"Doesn't Mistress look beautiful?"  
He looks at me and smiles,  
"Yes, brighter than Ra on his best day."  
I blush and there is a knock on the door, making Eres and Sian disappear. It opens and the same man from earlier stands in the doorway.  
"You are expected now."  
I walk over to him, the quiet swishing of my dress upon the floor the only sound heard from me, and follow him back down the hall. As we approach the throne room, the sounds of jovial music and the tantalizing smell of food is almost unbearable, but after what I've been through, it's not as appealing.  
**Do you want us to come out or do you think you can handle this?  
**_I don't know.  
**Sian, how about we just go out when we feel it's right?  
**_**I guess. Li, promise to call us if you need** **reassurance.**  
_Okay.  
_The man stops suddenly, and since I was so focused in the conversation of Eres and Sian's, I run into his back. He doesn't turn to acknowledge me. I now notice that the music is now gone and the man and I stand in a large room, filled with many people. I peer from behind the man and see that we are right in front of the Pharaoh himself. Surrounding him are what must be his five sacred guardians.  
_Five? I thought there were six of them.  
**The sixth one is in front of you, you big dummy.  
**Oh... I knew that.  
_I hear her giggle in my head and I smile slightly. The man in front of me falls to one knee and places his fist over his heart, his head tilted to the ground. I look over at him in confusion as he says,  
"My Pharaoh, I bring you a new member of your court."  
I look up to the throne and see a boy, who looks to be my age, sitting alertly. His violet eyes move from the kneeling man, to myself and I shift my gaze to the ground. I hear footsteps aproach me and a loud voice say,  
"Why does you not bow before the Pharaoh? Have you no respect?"  
I say nothing and the man that brought me to the throne room speaks,  
"She was found in an abandoned village to the west where guards in pursuit of a criminal found her. She had disabled the criminal and had him tied up. We later found out that the rop she had used was not one from this world."  
"Not of this world? What exactly do you mean?"  
I peer up and see an old man with a white hood over his face ask. THe man stands next to me and lays a hand on my shoulder, the warmth of his hand making me uncomfortable.  
"I had my apprentices look at the rope and Mana discovered that the rope was made from magickal properties, something not even I could recreate."  
"So, you are saying that this insolent girl has the ability to create stronger magik than your Milenium Ring? Do you not realize that bringing her in front of the Pharaoh is a grave mistake?"  
The man is silent, but a soft voice says,  
"I do not believe she will cause any harm to the Pharaoh."  
"Are you certain, Isis? What do you see in her future?"  
I listen as they begin bickering amongst themselves, but soon a deep voice says loudly,  
"Enough!"  
The hall is silent once more and the voice says again,  
"Shimon, what do you think?"  
"I agree with Isis, my king. I see no danger in this girl."  
"Child. Remove your hood and look up at your king."  
I glance up at the throne again to see the boy standing in front of the large golden chair, looking down at me. I reach my hands up, which had been kept at my sides hidden in the folds of my cape, to slide my hood off when a young man in a long white tunic, blue over it and a tall blue hat with a gold symbol on it, says,  
"Why should we believe this girl is the same one from the village? I will not allow her to stay in the Pharaoh's presence until I have some proof."  
I look up at him and nod slightly, closing my eyes and murmuring a chant under my breath. I form a triangle with my bandage wrapped hands and hold it upside down over my necklace. As it warms up, I slowly move my hands forward, still in a triangle, and reverse it so it's right side up. Soon my necklace cools down and I open my eyes to see Sian and Eres standing beside me, but still in front of me. Sian has his blades in each hand, the hilts a glimmering dark red. Eres has both her staffs out, crossed over her chest in an X shape. I step in front of the both of them and look back up to the Pharaoh. He has a shocked look on his face and he does the most surprising thing. He smiles and begins to laugh, the sound of it echoes aganist the empty hall.

**Yeah! Finally finished! This may have been a confusing chapter, but don't worry! It will get better!  
I may put her on my profile, describing what whe looks like and the same with Sian and Eres.  
Don't forget to review in the box right under!  
-PC101 :)**


	2. Tear shed for Uncalled Punishment

**DISCALIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.  
I only own my OC's and anything else you don't recognize from the manga/anime.****  
****I Apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT!  
This chapter is for you WILDTRON01!****  
****Read and review please!**

**What the hell is wrong with him? I thought Pharaoh's were supposed to be ruthless people who only care for themselves.  
**_**Where have you been living genius? The Pharaoh was a kind and loving man, this boy is his son.  
**_**You mean this brat is the ruler of all ancient Egypt? You've got to be fucking kidding me!  
**_**Quiet! If you had said that aloud, all the guardians of the Pharaoh would have locked away Li for treason against the Pharaoh.  
**_**Bring 'em on! I could take 'em all with my eyes closed, one hand tied behind my back, and only a stick as a weapon.**  
_**Bah! Puhlease! You couldn't defeat the three blind mice if you had too!  
**_**Wanna bet?  
**_**You're on! Get ready to pay up!  
**__ENOUGH! Quit bickering like school children. I had thought my two protectors would at least act like adults. Now hush or be hushed!  
_"Does she not speak? How do you expect her to work for the Pharaoh if she cannot vocalize?"  
I move my gaze from the floor and see the old man, his hood pulled down and I see the glint of gold in his right eye. I take a cautionary step back, making me collide into Sian's chest. He whispers something into my ear, and I nod slightly. He glances over at Eres, who nods as well. They both step in front of me, falling on one knee and tilting their head towards the ground.  
"My Pharaoh, our mistress speaks but not well. Previous treatment from her master took a toll on her voice."  
Sian says, his daggers' on the ground, but close enough to where he can grab the hilts easily.  
"Announce yourselves then, boy. Let us know what to call you."  
He stands at his normal height, 6'5, and twirls his daggers up into the air. He then catches them by the tips of the blades, a habit of his when he's nervous or anxious. The guardians eye him warily, and I have to lay a hand on his lower arm to make him stop. He clears his throat and then says,  
"I am known as Illusion's Assassin, but I am called Sian to my mistress and my friend. I am my mistress' weapon used to kill what she desires of me. My weapons' are made of the strongest Magick, specially designed by my mistress' hand and, if used by me, can vanquish the strongest armies. If you ever have need of me in battle, my Pharaoh,"  
Looks over his shoulder at me, before turning back to the Pharaoh and continuing,  
"And my mistress allows it of me, I will fight alongside your men to bring victory to this city."  
He gestures to Eres and she stands, leaving her staffs upon the ground to show she means no harm, before speaking,  
"I am known as Illusion's Sorceress, but called Eres to my mistress and my friend. I assist my mistress in complicated spells and provide an excellent distraction so Sian has the opportunity to kill whom our mistress desires. My staffs are made from intertwined Magicks as well, my own and the essences of my mistresses' illusions. I have made many a man lose their mind to the realm of illusions, and will also assist in whatever my mistress and you, Pharaoh, desires of me."  
"So you are monsters?"  
The man with the golden eye asks.  
"We are."  
Sian replies confidently.  
"Then how is it your mistress can summon such creatures as yourselves without a DiaDhank?"  
"That is something that we do not know."  
Eres replies, her cool tone a comfort to me. The man in blue strides down the steps and crosses his arms, asking,  
"Now that we know your names, why does your mistress still not speak her name. You have already said she is not crippled."  
He and Eres turn to look at me, as if asking for my permission, and I nod slightly. They each extend a hand to me and I take it, taking a few steps in front of them. Eres pulls down my hood slowly, letting it puddle around my feet, and my long silver hair tumbles down my shoulders and rests above my rear. It fans out across my shoulders and I hear slight gasps. I shyly peer up through my long bangs and notice that all of them, except the old man, are staring at my linen covered body, most of it hidden underneath the dress that Eres put on me. The kid, I mean the Pharaoh, stands and walks over to me and I notice right away that he is shorter than I thought. He's taller than me, but shorter than Sian and Eres. I stare at my feet and I hear him say softly,  
"You do not need to lower your eyes to me, miss. May I ask for your name?"  
I say nothing, but I feel sturdy fingers under my chin, and he lifts it to where I can look him in the eyes. His violet eyes are full of compassion and what seems to be anger, but it is covered by gentleness. I blink and lower my eyes to his chest, his white tunic framing his upper body beautifully. I feel Eres' presence in my mind and she says softly to the Pharaoh.  
"She believes that you are angry at her, my king."  
"Not at you, my dear. My anger is directed at what creature would harm an Egyptian Flower like yourself."  
I blush slightly and he raises my chin again.  
"I still do not know your name."  
I swallow and hope that my voice doesn't come out cracked and whispery.  
"I am known by my title of _Filia Illusio_, but Sian and Eres call me Li. I have the Magick of Illusions, but I also dabble in simple magick as well."  
"Your nickname is foreign, yes?"  
He asks. I nod and reply softly,  
"It is from beyond this continent, in a place known as China, my Pharaoh."  
He smiles and gently grips my hand in his large ones.  
"Please call me Atem. Pharaoh is too formal."  
I gape and shake my head, my locks tossing back and forth,  
"You are taking too many liberties with a lowly servant such as myself, my Pharaoh."  
He sighs and I think that I have done something wrong again.  
"Miss _Illusio_, I wonder if we spoke in private, would you be able to relax. I understand that my guardians are very intimidating, but they are all understanding people when you get to know them."  
He eyes Sian over my shoulder and hurriedly adds,  
"Your friends may come if they wish. I want only to ask more questions, since your name is intriguing."  
**The choice is yours, Li. I, personally don't trust him.  
**_**You trust no one but us two, Sian. Do not judge a book by its cover. I trust that he is a good man, Li.  
**_I nod slightly, then, realizing what I had done must have been strange, I feel my face fluster and I speak softly,  
"If the Pharaoh wishes it of me to speak with him in private, I would be a fool to decline."  
He mutters something under his breath and turns back to his throne. He beckons to the man that brought me to this room and they speak quietly for a moment. The other man nods and then heads back to the other guardians, and they converse softly. I keep my gaze to the floor as I feel the glares of the guardians upon me.  
**Li, if you plan on showing mercy, I beg you not to.  
**_And why should I not, Sian? He is Pharaoh, I am a servant. What would it look like if I showed no mercy? They may think I am planning a revolution.  
_**With who? Eres and I? Li, you need to show people that you cannot be bossed around by others, no matter what their social standing is.  
**"Miss _Illusio_, if you and your friends will follow Mahad and myself, we will move to a more quiet location."  
I sneak a peek through my bangs and see that the man is standing behind the Pharaoh again. I nod and he grabs my hand, gently guiding me out of the throne room and into the cool night. I desperately want to shake my hand free from his, but I am wary of the consequences.  
**Li, why do you put your trust in this boy? Do you not recall the last time you put your trust in someone, a man, no less.  
**A jarring pain trots through my head and I hear Eres chide,  
_**You worry too much, Sian.  
**_**You do not seem to care about our Li's safety! You were not there when-  
**_Speak his name, Sian, and I will cut your throat so that you will speak no more.  
_**My Mistress is too cruel. Eres will just heal me.  
**_This, I know. My threats mean nothing to you, and this is why you are my killer. I only create illusions that drive people mad.  
_"We're here, Miss _Illusio_."  
I snap out of the internal conversation I was having with Sian and Eres and take a look around the place we are at. The sight is breath taking, as we are situated on a balcony well above the city. I want to see more, but the Pharaoh's hand is still holding mine. His strong fingers are covered in slight calluses, which surprises me. Who knew that the Pharaoh would work? Sian catches my thought, and he clears his throat. I tear my gaze from the glimmering city and look down at my hand.  
"Oh! My apologies, Miss _Illusio_."  
He stammers and I can't help but smile, but I make sure my face is hidden by my hair. He steps back from me and sits on a wicker chair, a pillow supporting his back. He gestures me to sit and I move to sit at his feet on the floor.  
"Please sit in the chair, Miss _Illusio_. The balcony floor is filthy and I would hate for your clothing to get spoiled."  
"If you so wish it, my Pharaoh, than I shall do as you please."  
I move to sit in the chair opposing him, arranging my cape accordingly and shifting my hair to rest on my shoulder. Sian and Eres move to stand behind me, and the man that came with the Pharaoh stands behind him. The Pharaoh waves towards the man and says,  
"This is Priest Mahad. He teaches magick to his apprentices and has been with me since I was a child."  
Priest Mahad nods his head at me and I bow my head back. He smiles at me and says,  
"I apologize for any harsh treatment you received on you travels here."  
I wave my hand dismissively and he continues,  
"I would like to ask a favor of you, Miss _Illusio_, I hope you accept."  
I think something to Eres and she says,  
"My Mistress wonders what a lowly being as herself could do to help aid you."  
"Child, please, stop saying you are lowly. I respect you as a fellow Magician and think of you as an equal, but especially higher due to your skill. I have asked my Pharaoh, and he has agreed as long as you are alright with it. I was wondering if maybe you could show your skill to my apprentices."  
I must have looked surprised, because he quickly says,  
"You don't have to agree, but I am hoping you will. I admire your Magick abilities, and I'm sure they surpass mine."  
**Is that a good idea Li?  
**_**Let her decide on her own, Sian.  
**_"If my Pharaoh-"  
"I believe that you should decide on your own. I cannot force you to do what you do not want to."  
Sian murmurs something under his breath and I stiffen.  
_Sian, kneel in front of me NOW.  
_ **Whatever for?  
**_**Just do it, Sian. Our Mistress is not messing around.  
**_He moves to kneel on one knee in front of me, a fist pressed over his heart and the other pressed to the ground. I think something to Eres, who then says to Priest Mahad and the Pharaoh,  
"My Mistress asks if you could leave us for a few minutes. I will be sent to let you know of our Mistress' answer once we are finished."  
I look at the Pharaoh and smile apologetically, and he nods, confusion written on his face. He and Priest Mahad stand and leave the balcony. I stand and say to Sian,  
"Give me one reason not to kill you where you kneel."  
"I realize what I said was unacceptable, but my Mistress-"  
"Unacceptable? It was not necessary Sian!"  
I seethe. I walk around him and he says,  
"Mistress, the Pharaoh's comment is what Hēi Mófâ-"  
I stop in front of him and he pauses to look up at me. I backhand him and then spit out,  
"I have told you before. Do not use that demons name in my presence."  
"I apologize Mistress. I was not thinking properly."  
He moves his hand inside his robe and pulls out a simple dagger. He holds it out to me and I take it, before he stands. He unties the sash on his robe and shrugs out of it, handing it to Eres, who takes it. His chest is a sight to behold, with its chiseled form and caramel skin strung tightly over a twelve pack. I grip the dagger lightly and hold it up to his face. I use the tip of the blade and gently drag it across his check and he bites his bottom lip to refrain from saying something. I move down, tracing the hollow of his throat and Adam's apple. As I trail it down his chest, he says through clenched teeth,  
"Mistress, I can no longer suffer through your touch. Spare me the longing and finish me quickly."  
I say nothing as I outline his abdomen, carefully pulling it across, before moving it to trace the curve of his waist. I drag the blade over the top of the material of his pants, where they ride low on his hips, and then he does what I was waiting for. He moans deep in his throat, the sound of a man in need of sexual relief. I take a deep breath, before trailing back up and plunging the dagger deep into his stomach. A choked sound escapes from his throat, and I catch him as he slumps over. Eres move to assist me, being wary of his blood, and we lay him flat on his back. His eyes are wide and unseeing and his face twisted into a look of pain. I move aside his robes and look at the mess I created. His chest is a chart of pale silver lines, all leading to the dagger in his abdomen. I feel tears well up in my eyes, and Eres lays a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
_**Allow me, Li.  
**__No. I will do this on my own.  
__**But your energy-  
**__I will restore it later.  
__**As you wish.  
**_I hold in my tears and l move my hands over the lines from his dagger, beginning to heal them. Soon, he looks as if he was not harmed, besides the knife still in his stomach. I bring my hands to the dagger. I grip the hilt and, with a sharp yank, I pull the dagger from his body. I fling the dagger to the opposite side of the balcony and lay my hands over the wound. Murmuring an incantation in my native language, I begin the process of repairing my beloved friend. After a few minutes, the gaping hole knits itself closed and Sian groans. He slowly props himself up and he lowers his head to me. My tears begin to fall and I cautiously crawl my way into his lap. I lay my head on his now healed chest and he wraps his arm around me. I fist my hands into his robe and say through my tears,  
"I'm sorry, Sian. It's just that I-"  
He presses a finger to my lips, stopping me mid-sentence.  
"Look at me, Li. I beg of you, please."  
I stop crumpling the fabric of his robe and tentatively look up at him. His eyes, the color of my locks, shine with forgiveness and something else I can't seem to identify. He brushes my falling tears away and says gently,  
"I deserved this all on my own, Li. I'm just shamed that you used your energy to heal me. Eres-"  
"I could have healed you, yes, but Li wanted to fix you by herself."  
He looks up at Eres, and nods his head. I begin to feel the beginnings of fatigue, so I say to Sian,  
"The energy was well spent. You are my friend and I will lay my life on the line for you."  
"That is my line, Li. You are my Mistress, my creator, my friend, my purpose, my sister, and my goddess."  
I look deep into his eyes and I see the sincerity in them. I run my fingers through his silken raven hair and then use the same hand to cup his cheek. He leans into it and before I say what I want to, a giant yawn escapes me. I feel my eyes become heavy and I snuggle closer into him. He chuckles and wraps my cape around me.  
"Tell the Pharaoh's Priest I accept his offer."  
"Of course, Li. Now sleep and regain your energy."  
I feel his arm snake under my legs and then he stands, my cheek pressed against the warm skin of his shoulder. I hold my hands to my chest, and I think to him and Eres before I sleep,  
_Love you guys.  
__**Love you too, Li.  
**_**My heart is yours, Li. Forever and always.  
**I smile before falling off into the precipice of sleep.

(Sian's POV)

Looking down at Li, I can't help but smile. She looks calm and peaceful, carefree even. It's as if in slumber she worries about nothing.  
"Sian, why did you say his name? You knew the consequences of it, did you not?"  
I turn to Eres, who's tucking my dagger into the folds of her robe. She walks up to me and moves Li's hair out of her face, laying it over my shoulder where her head lays. I look down at Li and say softly,  
"I said his name only because she needed to release her anger instead of suppressing it. What better way than to do it by killing me? I did not think she would waste her energy on me, and I blame myself for not thinking ahead."  
Eres lays her hand on my arm that's cradling Li saying,  
"Stop blaming yourself. Li would have done it, regardless if I tried to stop her or not."  
I nod and she continues,  
"Come. We must tell the Pharaoh of her answer."  
"Do you trust him?"  
She sighs and runs her fingers through her cropped brown hair.  
"I trust in Li's judgment."  
"I will have my doubts, but I will trust Li. Besides, I can always kill him if he's like that demon."  
I reply. I step in front of Eres, and we leave the balcony. We spot the Pharaoh and the Priest in the next hallway, the Pharaoh pacing the length of the hall and the Priest trying to settle him. We stop a few feet away from them, Eres bowing low and me a stiff nod. When the Pharaoh sees Li in my arms, he asks,  
"Is she alright? What happened?"  
_**You and the Pharaoh share something in common.  
**_**That would be?**_**  
**__**Being worrywarts!  
**_I shoot her a glare, before turning back to the Pharaoh and saying,  
"Our Mistress is fine. Exhaustion has just overwhelmed her."  
"My Pharaoh, our Mistress has agreed to help Priest Mahad. When you have a date for her to help, please alert us."  
Eres speaks, her voice unwavering. Priest Mahad nods and replies,  
"I will see if my classes have any advance magick's tomorrow. If they do not, I will send a student of mine to fetch you all."  
I look at the Pharaoh expectantly, but his gaze is locked onto Li's. I pull her closer to me and say stiffly,  
"If that is all, we wish you a good night."  
I brush past him and walk briskly down the hall, remembering where Li's room is situated. I push open the door and lay Li on the bed. I brush the strands of hair out of her face and I hear Eres say quietly,  
"I'm going to clean her of your blood. Out with you."  
I nod and lean over Li, placing a delicate kiss on her forehead, before straightening and saying quietly to Eres,  
"I'm taking the first watch."  
"The Palace is heavily guarded."  
"I do not believe guards could stop the Dark Magickster. "  
I brush past Eres, laying a hand on her shoulder briefly, before heading outside. I quietly close the door behind me and pull out two small swords. I trace a pattern on the door, muttering a quiet chant under my breath, and then I step back to admire my work. The door glows silver faintly, before the pattern camouflages itself into the door. I put the swords back in their sheaths and tuck them back into my robes. Grabbing the ties of my shirt like robe, I tie them in a quick knot on the right side of my body. I stand against the wall, my right leg crossed over my left and my hands tucked into my pant pockets. I feel Eres' magick grace the inside of the room, and I shudder slightly from her great power. Even though it is nothing compared to Li's or Hēi Mófâ's, as much as I hate to say it. Just thinking that man's name makes me want to kill something. I was hopeful that we would never meet again, but as they say, pray for the best, but expect the worst. I didn't want to expect bad things, but he is the kind of man that doesn't like his possessions being taken from him. Once he finds out where Li is, he will do all in his power to get her back. Even if it means burning a whole city to the ground, he will do it.  
_**All clear in here, if Hēi tries to send someone in, they won't get past my barriers.  
**_**I've done the same out here, but my magick isn't as strong.  
**_**You have stealth and strength, no one can get past you.  
**_**No one human, you mean. I am no match against other magick men.  
**She's quiet, and I hear the hesitation in her voice as she asks,  
_**Do you think he'll find us?  
**_I sigh before replying,  
**I hope not. The Pharaoh is starting become attracted to her, it could become a problem.  
**_**I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed.  
**_**How could I not? His eyes were on her while in the throne room.  
**_**Let her decide on how she feels.  
**_**I guess.  
We both fall silent and I look down both sides of the hallway, and when I see its all clear, I relax a little. I look up at the ceiling and chuckle lightly, running my fingers through my hair, before returning it to my pocket.  
Let's hope he doesn't find us too soon.**

**And the long awaited chapter is finally out!  
I really do apologize for the long wait, but a little something called LIFE *coughswimteamstuffcough* got in the way.  
I'll try to balance this fic with my other one, but reviews are great motivators!  
Even the negative ones are!  
So be a dear,  
And REVIEW PLEASE!  
SIGNING OUT TILL NEXT TIME!  
-PC101****  
**


End file.
